Another Adventure to the Palace of Dagoltoimi
5:28NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 visits to Duskplains. *NourGodly1592: Hmm... This place is surely weird. *5:29Hiddenlich *The deserts have thousands of ruined temples, adobe houses, monuments, etc. *5:29Finn168719Nour sees two robotic hydregs *5:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: It's an... exotic place. *5:30NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Robot Hydregs? *5:31Finn168719Finn: It's weird that we never seen one of them before... *5:31NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Maybe the Myria's Sector done something wrong to them. *5:31TheEnderGamerAdventurer 4 is curling in a ball because of the hallucinations (he's very sensitive) *5:32Finn168719The Hydregs stare at Nour and the party *5:32ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...Oh well, i think we should flee. *5:32Finn168719Specifically the robotic ones *5:32HiddenlichRobot Hydreg: Hello. *5:32NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hi. *5:32HiddenlichRobot Hydreg: Would you like some refreshments? *5:32Finn168719Finn: Uhhh... Hello? *5:33NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Uh, no. *NourGodly1592: We are here for a visit. *5:33HiddenlichRobot Hydreg: Oh. Sorry for bothering you. *5:34NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 and party continues to walk. *5:34ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...What are we doing here, nour? *5:35NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: One of the general minsters of the Duskplains said that they have a problem. *5:35TheEnderGamerAdventurer 4 is being carried by... one of the other guys *5:35ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...problem. I don't like it. *5:37Hiddenlich *The time of day is 10:00 AM * *The temperatures of the desert are at 67 degrees fahrenheit, or 19.4 degrees celsius *5:38NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: God. *NourGodly1592: I need to find a hotel to get rest from the hot day. *5:39Finn168719Finn: Is there a reason why there's a problem? *5:39TheEnderGamerRobert: *frantically That's a good idea let's go find one right now *5:39NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: No idea, the talk went down for some reason. *5:39Hiddenlich *The palace of Dagoltoimi has been a hot tourist site for recent travelers due to the Maki's notes she released on the Multiversal Internet *5:39TheEnderGamerRobert grabs Finn and NourGodly1592 and runs off to find a hotel *5:39NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: AY AY AY! *NourGodly1592: Calm down. *5:40Finn168719Finn was sliding like he is being dragged at the back by Robert *5:40Hiddenlich *Though the government of Duskplains has been detouring tourists from visiting the palace due to "religious purposes" *5:40NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: How about we go to the palace of Dagoltoimi *5:40Hiddenlich *Robert remembers what happened when he last went there *5:41Mangoman35(Not related news, sorry if this interrupts your RP: LOL WOKI3 GOT BANNED) *5:41Finn168719Robert also remembers Adventurer 2 messing with the skull, pretending to be King the Konga *5:43NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 tries to go to the palace. *5:43Finn168719Finn follows *5:43Hiddenlich *The palace is about 10 kilometers away from the city *5:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Ow god. *NourGodly1592: We need water if we want to get from here. *NourGodly1592: Or liquid nitrogen cooled water. *5:45Finn168719Robert sees illusions of Simon Petriknovs dancing at the Palace entrance *5:45TheEnderGamerRobert: NOT THEM AGAIN *Robert: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *5:46NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm, is there a taxi here? *5:47Hiddenlich *To Nour's luck, the street is full of taxis *5:47Finn168719The Simon Petriknov *5:47NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Great! *NourGodly1592: Uh. *5:47Finn168719The Simon Petriknovs started to materialize into existence* *5:47NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Taxi! *5:49Finn168719Robert however thought the buildings are the palace of King Dagoltoimi *5:50TheEnderGamerRobert: OH NO I AIN'T GOING IN THAT S*** *5:50NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Argh, no Taxi is coming. *NourGodly1592: Anyone is here? *NourGodly1592: TAXI! *5:50Hiddenlich *The taxi pulls up on the side of the curb *Krogan Driver: Get in. *5:51Finn168719Finn enters the taxi *5:51NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 enters the taxi. *NourGodly1592: Do you enter Dagolotimi Palace? *Can you get us to* *5:52HiddenlichKrogan Driver: 50 credits. *5:52NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm... *5:52HiddenlichKrogan Driver: It's a long drive. *5:52NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: I know. *NourGodly1592: There. *NourGodly1592 gives 50 credits to the driver. *5:53Hiddenlich *The Krogan takes the credits and drives off to the Dagoltoimi Palace *5:53NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Uh, sorry for asking a lot, but could you turn on the Air Conditioner? *5:54TheEnderGamerThey remember that Robert didn't go in (on purpose) *5:55Hiddenlich *The Krogan turns it on *5:55NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Thank you very much. *5:55Hiddenlich *In 10 minutes, they arrive at the palace *Krogan Driver: Here you are *Krogan Driver: Now get out. *5:56NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 gives the driver a gift. *NourGodly1592: Thank you very much. *5:56Finn168719Finn leaves the Taxi *5:56NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 leaves the Taxi. *5:57Hiddenlich *The Krogan drives off *5:57NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm.. *NourGodly1592 tries to enter the palace. *5:57TheEnderGamerRobert: WAIT A SECOND! GUYS! GUYS! *5:58NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: ? *5:58Finn168719Finn: Huh? *5:58TheEnderGamerRobert is far away from them *He didn't enter the taxi *5:58Hiddenlich *The palace is undamaged from history *5:58TheEnderGamerRobert: GUYS! *5:58NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Interesting. *5:59Finn168719Finn and Nour sees the hooded Hydregs entering the palace *5:59NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Huh? *5:59TheEnderGamerRobert realises they cannot hear him *5:59NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Lets follow them slowly. *5:59Finn168719Finn pulls out the Finnittanian pistol with the laser sights *5:59NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 follows the Hydreg slowly. *5:59Finn168719Finn starts following the Hydreg in stealth *5:59TheEnderGamerRobert: Whatever! They can just go and kill theirselves! *5:59Hiddenlich *Robert sees the vision of them being transformed into slaves of the Hydreg Demons *5:59TheEnderGamerRobert: AAAAHHHHH *Robert: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *6:00HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: Saki huto! *6:00Finn168719https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKYYJyAGKXk this plays *6:00HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: Remaya toso escava! *6:00Finn168719Finn aims at the Hooded Hydreg with the pistol *6:00TheEnderGamerRobert: What? *6:00NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whispers*: Don't. *6:00Finn168719Finn: *whispers* What the? *Finn puts away the pistol *6:00NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whispers*: That is their Hydreg language. I do know a little of them. *6:00Hiddenlich *The hooded Hydregs enter the palace *6:01TheEnderGamerRobert *oops *6:01Finn168719Robert is almost close to the palace *6:01NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 follows them slowly. *6:01HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: Casa mesa... *6:01TheEnderGamerRobert continues to the palace *6:01Hiddenlich *Nour sees the skeleton chained to the throne chair *6:02Finn168719The skeleton's middle head is missing *6:02HiddenlichHooded Hydreg 2: RAMAFARI! HESU LEA! *6:02NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whispers*: This is the king. For some reason they chained tiem. *6:02HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: Shengu... *6:02TheEnderGamerRobert runs into the palace *6:02Hiddenlich *The Hooded Hydregs are alerted by Robert *6:02TheEnderGamerRobert: *panting* GUYS! GUYS! GUY-*trips over* *6:02HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: STOP! *6:02NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Uh oh. *NourGodly1592 hides. *6:03TheEnderGamerRobert: GAHH MY KNEE *6:03HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! * *? *6:03TheEnderGamerRobert holds onto his knee and yells curse words *6:03HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: THIS IS A RELIGIOUS SITE! *6:03TheEnderGamerThe yelling is so loud it hurts the ears of the Hydregs *6:03HiddenlichHooded Hydreg 2: SHUT UP YOU UGLY COW! *6:03TheEnderGamerHe continues to yell *6:03Hiddenlich *The Hooded Hydreg 2 kicks Robert in the mouth *6:03TheEnderGamerRobert: GAHHH MY MOUTH *6:04Hiddenlich *He kicks him again in the neck *6:04TheEnderGamerHe starts yelling again but his mouth hurts so much he can't *6:04NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Ow... *NourGodly1592 *telepathically to Robert*: You need to get away, now. *6:04TheEnderGamerRobert: Nour? *6:04HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: If you are going to be here, then shut up. *Hooded Hydreg 2: But you shouldn't stay very long. We have frequent dust storms in this part of the world *6:05NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *telepathically to Robert*: They are doing something weird, and we recommend to get outside right now. *6:05TheEnderGamerRobert gets up and starts hopping on his one leg, clutching his mouth in pain *6:05Finn168719Robert sees visions of Finn, standing there wearing the leather jacket Leon used to wear in R4 *RE4* *6:06TheEnderGamerRobert: *thinking* Finn? * *6:09NourGodly1592 *NourGodly1592 *whisper*: Hmm... *6:10Hiddenlich *The Hooded Hydregs enter the basement of the palace *6:10NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 follows them slowly. *6:10TheEnderGamerRobert hops towards them *He falls over *6:10HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: *Furiously* Turn around... now... *6:10NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whisper*: What now. *6:11Finn168719Robert sees the vision of Finn moving with the Resident Evil Hud on his back, like resembling a game *Finn enters the palace *6:11HiddenlichHooded Hydreg: *Furiously* Leave us alone! *6:11TheEnderGamerRobert quivers in fear and hops out of the palace *He sits in front of the entrance *6:12Hiddenlich *The Hooded Hydregs continue their journey to the basement *6:12Finn168719The hooded hydreg appears behind Nour *Hooded Hydreg: Atakal staka! *6:12NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 silences one of the Hydreg. *6:13Finn168719The Hydreg hits Nour with a mallet *6:13NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 puts some anesthetic, weak enough to make him breathe but strong enough to let him fall asleep. *6:13HiddenlichThe Hydreg slave's skeleton coming to life * *Comes *6:13Finn168719The Hydreg Slave's skeleton appears to be missing the head *6:13NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *on mind*: ??? *6:13Finn168719Finn leaves the Palace, too bored *6:13TheEnderGamerRobert starts slowly scooching into the palace *6:13NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whisper*: What is that.... *6:13HiddenlichHydreg Skeleton: Rafiki asa! * *The entrance closes, trapping Finn and Nour inside *6:14Finn168719A group of armed Centinids showed up and enters the palace *6:14TheEnderGamerRobert manages to be inside before the entrance closes *6:14NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whisper*: Ah crap. *6:14TheEnderGamerRobert looks at the hydregs with a shocked expression *6:14Hiddenlich *The skeleton makes its way towards Robert *6:15NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: T_T *6:16Finn168719Finn: Something's weird is going on... *6:16HiddenlichSkeleton: RAFIKI ASA MALALA! *6:16NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 follows slowly to the Hooded Hydreg. *6:16Hiddenlich *The skeleton starts dances around Robert *6:16TheEnderGamerRobert looks at the skeleton, confused *6:17Hiddenlich *The skeleton begins to glow green *6:17Finn168719Finn stares at the entrance door and decides to call the Democratic Union of Norish to inform them that the entrance is sealed magically by some weird witchcraft thingey *The skeleton appears to be missing a head *6:18TheEnderGamerRobert's eyes widen *6:18Hiddenlich *The skeleton grows flesh * *It now has eyes *6:18TheEnderGamerRobert: Woaaa-OW OW OW *6:18Finn168719The weird ape-like Hydreg who exists to fight evil shows up *6:18HiddenlichHydreg Slave: Ry ry san! *6:18TheEnderGamerRobert forgets about his mouth being kicked *6:18NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 grabs his AK-47. *6:18Finn168719The ape hydreg stares at the Hydreg Slave *6:19Hiddenlich *The Hydreg Slave dances closely around Robert *Hydreg Slave: Ria... *6:19Finn168719Ape Hydreg: I am King the Konga, and I am here to put the end to your witchcraft. *King the Konga does a suplex on the slave *6:19Hiddenlich *King the Konga is block off by a forcefield * *Robert is trapped with the slave *6:20Finn168719King the Konga pulls out the M4A1 and starts firing on the Hooded Hydregs *6:20NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: The heck? *6:20Hiddenlich *The Hooded Hydregs are murdered. They were only doing the rituals of their religion *6:20TheEnderGamerRobert sees he's in a small space with the slave *6:20NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 stands up and runs as fast as possible. *6:20TheEnderGamerRobert starts hyperventilating *6:20Finn168719The norish agents showed up at the entrance after being informed by Finn about the entrance being sealed *6:20Hiddenlich *The slave gains red eyes *Hydreg Slave: Human... you should have never came back! *Hydreg Slave: You are about to bear witness to the beginning of a war! *6:21NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Shut up. *6:21Finn168719The Hydreg Slave hears the explosion, presumed to be the entrance blowing up *6:21TheEnderGamerRobert wets himself *6:21Hiddenlich *The forcefield disappears * *The slave becomes a skeleton * *It returns to the throne chair *6:22Finn168719King the Konga: Since I defeated Genghis Shrek, I shall defeat the Hydregs. *6:22TheEnderGamerRobert curls in a ball again and thinks about what happened *6:22Finn168719King the Konga teleports away *6:22HiddenlichNorish Agents: What the h*ll just happened? * *Agent *6:23NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 shoots at the King the Konga. *6:23Finn168719I assumed that the entrance is blown up by the agents *6:23Hiddenlich *The Norish Agents enter the basement and sees the corpses of the Hooded Hydregs *6:23TheEnderGamerHe starts thinking about what happened and is terrified *6:23Finn168719King the Konga teleports away before he can get shot *6:23Hiddenlich *Robert is approached by an ancient Hydreg *6:24TheEnderGamerRobert: leave me alone *6:24HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: I am Ramafikitarusanireru... the jester of the old king... *6:24TheEnderGamerRobert then sees who it was and completely regrets what he said *6:24HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: What you have done is cursed your own race, your own planet, your own galaxy, your own universe, AND THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE! * *The Ancient Hydreg is lit on fire *6:25NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 goes to explore the palace. *6:25TheEnderGamerRobert realises he has caused the Multiverse to be destroyed *He sits down and cries heavily *6:25HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: But don't worry... this would have happened eventually... * *The Ancient Hydreg puts his hand on Robert *6:26Finn168719 *And then King the Konga shows up. *6:27TheEnderGamerRobert: Leave me alone you *****! *6:27HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *6:27TheEnderGamer909 has joined the neck breaking *screenshot this now *6:27Hiddenlich *A drop pod hits the ground in front of the palace *6:27Mangoman35Hi Beck and 909 *6:27NourGodly1592Lol, I didn't realize 909 was here. *6:27Hiddenlich *Beck pops out of it *6:28Beckitten27beck: this must be the place *6:28Finn168719King the Konga shows up in Robert's mind and kicks the Ancient Hydreg at the neck *6:28TheEnderGamerRobert looks at King the Konga with awe *6:28Hiddenlich *The Ancient Hydreg grabs King the Konga in the neck * *By the neck *6:28Beckitten27beck: well, the only thing to do is to go in *6:28HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: WHY DO YOU WISH DAMNATION UPON OUR RACE? *6:28Finn168719King the Konga tears the hand off *6:29Beckitten27beck: i hope i don't regret it *6:29Finn168719And then King the Konga whacks the Ancient Hydreg with it's own hand *6:29Beckitten27beck reluctantly enters *6:29NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592: There isn't any trap. *6:29Hiddenlich *Beck sees Robert in the corner in some kind of trance *6:30Finn168719King the Konga kicks the Ancient Hydreg at the crotch and then body slams it *6:30TheEnderGamerhe's in a trance? *6:30HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: WE AREN'T LIVING! *6:31Beckitten27Beck: huh? *6:31HiddenlichAncient Hydreg: I HAVE NO EMOTION DRAWN TOWARDS YOU DRILLING MY PRIVATE PARTS! * *The Ancient Hydreg lights the hairy Hydreg on fire *6:32Finn168719King the Konga turns his hand into drills and starts drilling a hole in his crotch *King the Konga turns into a fiery ape hydreg and starts breathing fire *6:33Hiddenlich * *Nour sees the ancient writings on the wall *6:34Beckitten27Beck: i might as well go explore *6:34NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm, is there a true hidden secret to this palace? Maybe something that made Myriagee snapped. *6:34Finn168719Nour starts seeing visions of King the Konga fighting the Ancient Hydreg in front of Robert *6:35NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: AH! *NourGodly1592 shoots at King the Konga. *6:35Finn168719Nour stops seeing visions and the bullets hit the walls *6:35NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: ? *6:35Hiddenlich *It ricochets and hits Robert's shoulder *6:35TheEnderGamerRobert: GAHHH *6:35NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Ow... *6:36Hiddenlich *King the Konga and the Ancient Hydreg disappear *6:36TheEnderGamerRobert: NOUR WHAT THE **** WAS THAT FOR YOU ***** *6:36NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: -_- *6:36Finn168719before they could even hit King the Konga... *6:36NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 shoots a sleeping dart at Robert. *6:36Hiddenlich *The writings on the wall glow in red *6:36TheEnderGamerRobert falls asleep *His pet gecko crawls out of his pocket *Gecko: FINALLY! *6:36Hiddenlich *The palace begins to spin around *6:36Beckitten27beck goes off to explore *6:37TheEnderGamerGecko: Now I'm safe from that idiot. *6:37Hiddenlich *Beck sees the palace take off from the ground *6:37NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: OH GOD! *NourGodly1592: Where this stupid palace taking from us? *6:37Finn168719The Gecko gets teleported to Finn's galaxy, inhabitated by the intelligent geckos and he is crowned king *6:37TheEnderGamerGecko: What the heck? Are we flying? *6:37Hiddenlich *The entrance is closed off by an energy barrier *6:37Finn168719Finn sees the palace flying *6:37TheEnderGamerGecko: Woah... *Gecko: Now THIS is more like it! *6:37Finn168719Finn: What the?!? It's flying! *6:37Hiddenlich *Finn and Beck are teleported inside of the palace *6:38NourGodly1592NourGodly`159 *NourGodly1592: GET US OUT OF HERE! *6:38TheEnderGamerGecko and all the other geckos live happily ever after *6:38Hiddenlich *They are thrown around by the spinning palace *6:38TheEnderGamerRobert and the others, though, are not as lucky *Mangoman35 has left Daigee Central. *6:38Finn168719Finn performs the giga drill attack and drills a hole on the wall *6:38Hiddenlich *Nour and Finn collide into each other *Mangoman35 has entered Daigee Central *6:38TheEnderGamerRobert's unconcious body is flung around *6:38Hiddenlich *The hole repairs itself *6:39NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 got hit at one of the walls and he drips blood from his head. *NourGodly1592 has fainted. *6:39Finn168719Finn stands up after hitting the wall alot *6:40TheEnderGamerNour's body and Robert's body collide multiple times *6:40Hiddenlich *Finn sees visions of the palace becoming a starship *6:40Finn168719Finn: A starship... *6:40Hiddenlich *Beck is thrown into the throne room chair *6:41Finn168719The Centinid ship shows up and encounters the palace *6:41NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 is still fainted, the bleeding stopped though. *6:41TheEnderGamerRobert's unconcious body smacks into Beck *6:42Finn168719Finn grabs the defainting rifle and snaps Nour out of unconsciousness *6:42TheEnderGamer"defainting rifle" *10/10 *6:42NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: AH! *6:42Hiddenlich *Beams come out of the surface of the Duskplains and powers the palace *6:42NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: OW! *6:42TheEnderGamerlove it *6:42NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: MY HEAD IS HURTING LIKE HELL'S FIRE! *6:42Finn168719Finn also snaps Robert out of unconsciousness *6:43Beckitten27Beck: alright, what's going on? *6:43Hiddenlich *The palace shines like a lit up diamond, nearly blinding the four explorers *6:43TheEnderGamerRobert: OW OW OW OW OW *6:43NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: AH! *6:43Finn168719Finn covers his eyes with his left arm *6:43NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 covers his eyes. *6:43Beckitten27Beck covers her eyes *6:43Hiddenlich *The red writings come off of the wall and circle the four together * *A goat-like Hydreg appears before the group *Hydreg: You bear witness to the glory of the Hydreg civilization! *6:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: I wish I hadn't went to this place. *6:44Finn168719Finn: Yea. *6:44Hiddenlich *NourGodly's feels pain in his neck *6:44Beckitten27Beck: i'm still not really sure how i even got here? *6:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Ow, my neck... *6:45TheEnderGamerRobert covers his eyes *6:45Hiddenlich *Blood comes out of Nour's mouth *6:45NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: God. *6:45HiddenlichHydreg: SILENCE FOREVER! * *His larynx enters his mouth *6:46Beckitten27Beck immediately stops talking *6:46NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 spits blood, and tries to get one of the pistols as last resort if he values his life. *6:46Finn168719Finn pulls out the pistol and shoots the Hydreg at the head *6:46Hiddenlich *The Hydreg takes NourGodly's larynx out of his mouth * *The bullethole regenerates into flesh *Hydreg: PLAY NICE AND YOU WILL DIE PEACEFULLY! *6:47NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 screams deafly in pain. *6:47Hiddenlich *The Hydreg rips off one of Finn's arms *6:48Finn168719Finn puts his hand over the missing arm *6:48NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 struggles to stand up, and tries to point the gun at Hydreg's head. *6:48Hiddenlich *The palace stops spinning. The group is now in the sky of an unknown planet *Hydreg: No use mute boy *Hydreg: Do you want me to rip your arm off too? *6:49TheEnderGamerRobert is crippled on the floor, wincing and swearing in pain *6:49NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *whispers, seems that he could talk*: I may be weak, but compared... *breathes* to you... I might be... superior... to... you.... *6:49Hiddenlich *The Hydreg disappears * *The palace falls like a shot bird * *It crashes into a snow cap of a mountain *6:50TheEnderGamerRobert is smashed into the ground *6:51NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 was seriously injuired, blood is dripping anywhere, his chance of survival are really slim. *6:51Hiddenlich *The four are flung across the mountain *6:51Finn168719Finn: *thinking* Oh boy, i *i'm getting an Automail* *6:51TheEnderGamerRobert screams in fear *6:52Hiddenlich *One of Robert's bionic eye falls out of its socket *User909 has left Daigee Central. *6:52Hiddenlich *Bionic eyes *6:52TheEnderGamerRobert clutches on where his eye was and starts swearing really loudly *6:53NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 still faints, looks like he isn't breathing at all. Ironically, however, his heart still beats. *fainted* *6:53Hiddenlich *Finn sees the map of the universe in the sky *6:53Finn168719Finn: Hmmm... *6:54Hiddenlich *There are bright lights coming from the map *6:54NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 wakes up, but couldn't speak. *6:54Finn168719A group of people showed up and saw the party, one of them is bleeding due to the loss of the arm *The group of people took the party to safety and Finn recieves an automail arm *6:55TheEnderGamerMost of the bones in Robert's body are broken *6:55Hiddenlich *Nour wakes up in a hospital bed * *Many of his limbs are missing *6:55NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: :'S *6:56HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Designation NOUR GODLY. *6:56Beckitten27beck is thankful to be alive and well so far *6:56HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Hold still for revival * *Beck has two robotic arms and an artificial heart *6:56NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: please... be fast... *6:56Beckitten27beck is confused *6:57Hiddenlich *NourGodly is injected with a needle *6:57Hiddenlich *Within a minute, he feels relaxed *6:57NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: ah... *6:57Hiddenlich *Robert is the only member in the group that didn't require and organ or limb replacement surgery *6:57NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 is obviously the most injuired. *6:57Hiddenlich *Three of his limbs are mechanical *6:59Hiddenlich *Finn had to have an arm replacement and kidney implants *6:59NourGodly1592 *NourGodly1592: Hmm... *6:59Hiddenlich *And a new larynx... *Droid Doctor: Limb replacement: COMPLETE. *Droid Doctor: Please get up for testing *7:00NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 gets up. *7:01HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Please walk over and grab that apple over there with your mechanical arm *7:02NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 goes and tries to get the apple. *7:02Finn168719Finn's robotic arm appears to resemble Edward Elric's automail arm * *7:14NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm, I I feel like an advanced mech. Even though I have one bionic eye. *NourGodly1592: But anyways. *7:14TheEnderGamerI'm loving RPing as robert *7:15HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Now give the apple to me *7:15Finn168719Because of the dancing simon petriknovs *7:15NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 gives the apple to the Doctor. *7:15HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Now sit *7:16NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 sits. *Mangoman35 has entered Daigee Central *7:17Beckitten27hi mango *7:17Finn168719The dancing simon petriknovs (now existing) shows up behind the Droid Doctor *7:17HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Jump up *7:17NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 jumps up. *7:18HiddenlichDroid Doctor: Now get out of here... *7:18NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay. *NourGodly1592: You don't need to pay you? *7:18Hiddenlich*The Droid Doctor activates it's flame thrower and shoots at the Simon Petriknovs *Droid Doctor: Not necessary *7:18Mangoman35Hi @Beck *7:18Hiddenlich*Its *7:18NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 gives a gift to the Doctor and goes away. *7:19Finn168719The Simon Petriknovs jumps out of the way *The Simon Petriknovs stopped dancing and starts running away *Robert sees the Simon Petriknovs running away from the Droid Doctor *7:20Beckitten27beck: so now what? *7:20TheEnderGamerRobert: OH HECK NO NOT YOU *7:22Hiddenlich*Beck sees a visions of Earth exploding **Vision *7:22Finn168719One of the Simon Petriknovs hits the wall *7:22Beckitten27Beck: i should probably get going actually *7:23NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay, I need to find an airport, I'm going to get killed here. *7:23Finn168719Finn enters a spacecraft and flies away from the planet *7:24Beckitten27beck leaves *beck: wait, where is there to go? *7:24NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Is there an airport here? *7:24Finn168719Nour sees a spacecraft *7:25NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 enters inside and tries to turn it on. *7:25Hiddenlich*Finn hits an invisible barrier **He is now falling down from the sky *7:26NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 then goes and tries to get away from the planet. *7:26Finn168719Finn uses the parachute to glide down to safety *7:26TheEnderGamerRobert (if he can get up) gets inside the spacecraft *7:27Beckitten27beck: there has to be a way out of here, but then again i have no idea where "here" is. *7:28Hiddenlich*Nour also hits the invisible barrier **He does the same thing as Finn *7:28NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: GOD! *NourGodly1592: Don't tell me this planet is reinforced. *7:31NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: That's why I need an airport. *NourGodly1592: My mothership wouldn't work on here. *7:31Beckitten27Beck: i guess we're stuck here Category:Finished Roleplays